Déjate de bromas, chucho
by Lichib
Summary: Rosalie está cansada de aquel chucho y sus estúpidas bromas, así que decide ponerle un punto final. Porque quien ríe último, ríe mejor. Viñeta .:Rosalie&Jacob:.


**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que nada me pertenece, y todas esas cosas.

**Summary: **Rosalie está cansada de aquel chucho y sus estúpidas bromas, así que decide ponerle un punto final. Porque quien ríe último, ríe mejor. Viñeta .:Rosalie&Jacob:.

**Nota: **Que conste que no tengo nada en contra de las rubias y mucho menos de Rosalie, todas las bromas fueron sacadas de internet sin intenciones de ofender a nadie. Sepan que estoy algo oxidada y sin inspiración, así que probablemente esta historia no sea tan "guau". Aún así, espero que sea de su agrado =).

* * *

**Déjate de bromas, chucho**

Rosalie estaba harta, harta como nunca en su "vida" eterna había estado de algo. Si se le conocía por algo, no era por ser paciente, aunque siempre se las arreglaba para soportar algo. ¡Pero ese maldito perro ya la tenía hasta la coronilla!

-"Hazlo por Nessie, hazlo por Nessie"- se repetía a sí misma cada mañana cuando sentía el olor a perro mojado cruzar la puerta. Sinceramente, si no fuera por su sobrina, ya le habría arrancado la cabeza de un solo mordisco.

Cada día era lo mismo: el chucho aparecía y con él su infinita sarta de bromitas o chistecitos pasados de moda que no hacían otra cosa que estropear su día. Rosalie adoraba a su sobrina, por eso tener que estar en la misma habitación con aquel ser indeseable era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer siempre (aunque eso significara querer arrancarse las ojos, los oídos y la nariz). Así que, cuando ella llegaba donde estaban su sobrina y él, la bestia esa esperaba unos minutos o dos a que todos estuvieran atentos para soltar otra de sus irritables burlas.

-"Nessie ¿sabes qué hace una rubia para matar un pez?"- le pregunta al pequeño milagrito con ternura fingida, luego se ríe para sí mismo y le calva la mirada a la aludida.- "Intenta ahogarlo".

Y aunque nadie lo quiera admitir, Rosalie los ha pillado a todos conteniendo sus risas. Ella gruñe y se voltea, porque las ganas de matarlo son enormes.

* * *

-"Vamos, Bella, sabes que te encantan mis bromas"- le oye decir cuando ella está de camino a la cocina. Se detiene en seco, con las orejas latiéndole para escuchar hasta sus respiros.

-"Es diferente, Jake, se trata de Rose ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta que te burles de mis seres queridos"- responde la impresionante neófita con un tono fastidiado.

El perro resopla. Luego suspira y suelta una carcajada.

-"Tengo otro, rubita, si eso estás esperando oír: ¿Qué hace una rubia cuando le dices que el 90% de los accidentes ocurren en casa? Se muda."- y ríe secamente, esperando a que alguien más se le una.

-"Eso no es agradable, Jacob"- le dice Bella, dándole un empujón en el hombro, para luego tomar a su hija y llevársela lejos de aquel lobo loco que inventa bromas de quién sabe dónde.

Rosalie le enseña los colmillos y sigue su rumbo hacia la cocina.

* * *

-"¡Ah, cómo está mi chica favorita!"- pregunta campante el chucho, al entrar con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera abrazar toda la habitación entera.- "Sé que tu ego es más grande que mi manada, rubita, pero no me refería a ti".

-"Oh, muérdeme, idiota"- resopla Rosalie, distrayendo a Nessie con un collar de perlas para que no oiga aquellas conversaciones entre un adulto y, bueno, eso.

-"Nessie, cariño, ¿quieres saber cómo se rompió un brazo una rubia que estaba rastrillando las hojas?"- la niña estira sus manitas hacia Jake, quien se la arrebata con delicadeza a Rose, ocasionándole un rugido.- "Cayéndose del árbol."

-"Di uno más y…"- advierte la vampiresa, pero el licántropo interrumpe gustoso.

-"De acuerdo: ¿Por qué las rubias sonríen cuando cae un rayo? Porque se creen que les están haciendo una foto."- Rosalie hace crujir sus nudillos, pero lo que impide que le destroce el hocico a aquel animal es la celestial risa que suelta Nessie, un hermoso canto dorado. Ambos miran maravillados a la pequeña y se sonríen, para después repelerse tan rápido como dos imanes con la misma carga positiva.

* * *

Rosalie está alisando su hermoso y rubio cabello frente al espejo de su tocador cuando capta una risotada familiar en el pequeño prado que tienen como jardín trasero. Algo en su interior le indica que no debe hacerle caso, pero su curiosidad es más persistente y logra que se asome a la ventana lo suficiente como para espiar sin ser descubierta. Sonríe al encontrar a Emmet, el amor de todas sus vidas, enfrentando al apestoso chucho de una vez por todas.

Sintió cosquillas al darse cuenta de lo épica y romántica que era aquella situación: tu príncipe, todo un caballero, defendiendo a su damisela querida. Emmet era todo un amor, aunque tuviera una figura amedrentadora.

-"Ok, escucha, Jake, me caes bien, pero si sigues fastidiando a Rose con eso de las rubias…"

-"¿No te dejará entrar a su cama otra vez, verdad?"

-"Sí… ¡No! No, el punto es que no puedes seguir haciendo esas bromas. Ella no es como las demás, sí es rubia, y es hermosa, y tiene unas curvas increíbles, y cuando se pone juguetona hace la voz más sexy que he oído en mi…"

-"¡WOW, hey, demasiada información!"- interrumpe Jacob, sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar pensar en eso.-"Oye, Em, ¿sabes por qué las rubias no hablan mientras hacen el amor? Porque sus madres les dijeron que no hablasen con desconocidos".

Y ambos sueltan unas risotadas incontrolables, haciendo que nuestra rubia descuelgue la mandíbula como si de pronto se le hubiese dislocado. Contó los segundos que estuvieron riéndose, aquel indeseable y el nuevo traidor. ¡No lo podía creer! Simplemente no podía.

Cuarenta y siete segundos.

-"¡No! Jake, basta".- le dice Emmet, con una voz de repente seria y grave.- "Rosalie es una mujer muy inteligente, no quiero que la molestes más".

-" ¿Sabes lo que es una rubia inteligente? ¡Una contradicción!".

Y vuelven a soltar esas risotadas como ladridos que más bien le saben a puñetazos a la pobre Rosalie, que sólo esperaba que su caballero hiciera que la respetaran.

Pero ya era suficiente, ella era una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, independiente, no necesitaba de nadie para saber hacerse escuchar. Había llegado el momento de ponerle un final a todas aquellas imbéciles mofas.

Le probaría a Jacob Black que quien ríe último, ríe mejor.

* * *

Sabía dónde encontrarlo, últimamente él y su diminuta manada habían estado protegiendo sus terrenos de los que se había quedado en La Push. Así que esperaría a que apareciera, porque una vez que la viera sola allí sentada, no perdería la oportunidad para burlarse de ella.

Y lo dejaría, porque era parte de su plan.

-"¿No tuviste suficiente en tu casa y vienes a por más? ¿O quieres que te los explique, rubita?"- oye esa voz a sus espaldas. Lo único bueno de estar con él afuera, era que su horrible olor se perdía en el viento.

-"Hazle un favor al mundo y cállate, chucho asqueroso"- le responde, mientras se incorpora con lentitud. Y como espera, él se coloca frente a ella, quizás para burlarse _mejor_ en su cara.

-"¿Por qué hacerlo, si puedo regodearme con la cara que pondrás después de oír mis nuevas bromas?"

-"No creo que sea mejor de la que yo veré en ti".

Jacob suelta una risotada, tan fuerte y rápida como un disparo.

-"¿Ah sí? ¿En qué se parecen una rubia y una pulga? En que amanecen en cualquier cama. ¡Oh! ¿Te recuerda a alguien, eh, rubita?"- le dice, y luego ríe con maldad y descaro.

Rosalie frunce el ceño por un segundo y luego se recuerda a por qué ha venido, no por gusto va a estar frente a él, dándole la última oportunidad de burlarse de ella, y mucho menos teniendo que percibir ese insoportable olor. Así que ella ríe, ríe mordiéndose un labio y negando con la cabeza. Oh, madre mía, si el chucho supiera lo que le espera… bueno, al menos servirá para cerrarle el hocico. Para siempre.

-"No, no, todavía no termino".- dice Jake con una sonrisa brillante e irónica.

-"Yo creo que sí, _Jacob_".

-"¿Por qué las rubias se lían en los cuartos de baño? Porque tienen que quitarse la ropa ellas mismas. Ah, debe ser terrible para ti ¿no, rubita?"- al ver que Rosalie rueda los ojos, Jacob frunce el ceño y trata de inventar algo rápido, pues lo único que quiere es hacerla enojar y rabiar, para poder tener una tarde tranquila con aquel sentimiento satisfactorio que te embarga después de molestar al ser que desprecias. ¡Boom! Se encendió el foco.- "Hey ¿sabes qué hace una rubia después del sexo?".

Rosalie le clava la mirada, sus ojos dorados se posan en aquellos oscuros orbes profundamente, y puede sentir que él ya no se está divirtiendo como hace un minuto. En lugar de eso, él se remueve incómodo, pasando su peso de un pie al otro. No quiere cederle el paso por algún motivo de orgullo, pero se siente expuesto al estar frente a ella, cuando está siendo ametrallado por su mirada. Cuando ella se acerca un paso más, él tensa todos sus músculos y opta por una postura más rígida; así que ella intenta relajarlo con una suave caricia en los bíceps, una y otra vez… presiona su cuerpo contra su torso, al punto de poder sentir su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente. Siente en su pantorrilla y en su muslo, la fibrosa pierna del quileute conforme la recorre de arriba abajo.

-"Mmm…"- suelta ella suavecito, mientras sus manos bajan a su cintura y presiona su ardiente piel con delicadeza. Él es incapaz de decir o hacer algo, simplemente se queda ahí viéndola, y ella se deleita con cada segundo. Así que, aprovechándose de su perplejidad, que era lo que había esperado, toma su rostro entre sus manos, sin dejar de mirarlo, y se muerde un labio… provocadoramente. Él abre la boca, pero ella lo silencia con un suave, delicado, frágil, y dócil roce en sus labios. Y él se queda estático, aturdido, casi obstruido de pura estupefacción.-"¿Cuál es la respuesta?".- le pregunta de forma inocentona, después de morderle el labio inferior y alejarse un centímetro.

Después de un minuto y medio de su conmoción, su voz está ronca y su garganta seca, pero se las arregla para decir, ya débilmente y sin gracias:

-"S-se p-presenta".

La rubia suelta una risita inocente, infantil, casi cálida y dulce; cuando por dentro está refulgiendo de euforia por haber logrado su cometido: el chucho sin habla. Le da la espalda y sólo ladea un poco el rostro para que él pueda verla.

-"Soy Rosalie Hale".

**FIN**


End file.
